1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aiming sight and more specifically to a bowstring peep sight for use in the sport of archery.
2. Prior Art
Many inventions, patented and unpatented, have been directed to the art of aiming aids for the sport of archery. One of the more predominant forms of aiming aids has been the "string peep." Generally, the string peep or peep sight is an aiming aid that has an opaque surface and an aiming hole, and is positioned substantially along the string of a bow--often times the peep sight is integral with the bowstring. As the bowstring is pulled back in anticipation of releasing an arrow, the archer sights the target by viewing it through the peep sight. A bow mounted front sight may aid in targeting the object.
A nocking point is provided in many bowstrings for locating the receiving portion of an arrow shaft. In this manner, an arrow can be consistently released from the same relative point along the bowstring. Similarly, a peep sight mounted to the bowstring may be located by means of a knot, anchor, or the like. While this method of attachment prevents movement and hence inaccuracies relating to the aiming of the arrows, it also makes moving or removing the peep sight from the bow exceedingly difficult. As to the difficulty in moving the peep sight, previous inventions have used stationary peep housing with vertically sliding sights. More recent inventions have used displaced bowstring filaments to frictionally fit the sight therebetween. As to removing the peep sight, certain previous inventions required that the sight be disassembled or the bowstring removed while inventions required the removal of anchoring aids prior to the removal of the peep sight.
It should be noted where a peep sight is easily removable, there is an increased likelihood that a peep sight will be thrown from its mounting location. Therefore, a peep sight should be securely mounted to the bowstring yet be readily removable. This factor is especially desirable when using a compound bow, as it is well known that the velocity in which an arrow leaves a compound bow is greater than that of a long bow or recurve bow. Hence, a peep sight used in a compound bow is especially susceptible to being dislodged when the bowstring is released from its drawn position.
It is also well known in the prior art that a small diameter peep hole increases the accuracy of the peep sight. However, small diameter peep holes decrease the observed illumination of the target. Therefore, in low light situations, an archer must use a larger diameter peep hole in order to adequately spot the target, and consequentially must sacrifice accuracy. In an indoor setting, the available light is usually constant and the need is minimal to replace a peep sight of a given aperture. But in the field, varying light conditions are often encountered. Consequently, it is likely that an archer would wish to optimize the peep sight's accuracy for any given light condition. Traditionally, changing the diameter of the peep hole meant that an archer had to physically remove the peep sight and install another sight having a hole of greater aperture. While some newer peep sights have attempted to remedy this problem, the proposed solutions have been cumbersome and heavy--a condition that could significantly decrease the accuracy and velocity in which an arrow leaves the bow.